


To your mother's house

by fakedolls



Series: narry aus [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, I have no idea, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bored on his way to his mother's house and gives his boyfriend Niall a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To your mother's house

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my native language. that was a pretty random idea.

They were on their way to Harry's mother house. Harry talked to her Sunday night and told her he'd come over with his boyfriend, Niall. He and his mother haven't seen each other in more than two weeks —which was pretty rare because Harry and his mother hung out often— but his final exams at college and her own busy schedule at work definitely stood in the way.   
  
Niall's fingers drummed on the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing on the radio. He hummed the lyrics he knew and focused on the road despite Harry, whose eyes were mesmerized on the blond sitting next to him. Niall wore his third black t-shirt he had in his closet and the light blue jeans he wore last night to the pub they went to, matching it with his white Chuck Taylors. He seemed concentrated on the music and the endless road but Harry was bored and he might just fall asleep, though he didn't want to. He had something to keep him awake and his phone's battery almost at its end and Niall's is in their bag at the back seat. Even to play with Niall's hair already became tiring.   
  
He tossed his mint gum to the rubbish bin, because an idea popped to his head.   
It's not like he and Niall haven't had sex yesterday, because they did. They were pissed and everyone knows how clingy and horny Harry is when drunk. And of course Niall isn’t the exact person to reject a little buck with his sloshed boyfriend.   


Harry watched Niall slipping his tongue over his lips and Harry bit his own anxiously. He wanted to make Niall feel good. He wanted to treat him with his willing mouth. But he didn’t want to give it to him so easily too. His boyfriend's gaze turned to him briefly from the nearly free road. He smiled at him and kissed Harry on the cheek, because, Harry was adorable with his wild long hair and tired eyes who haven't slept well due to Niall, who kept him quite feisty and awake the night before.   
The curly-haired boy gulped and with no hesitation slid his hand and rested it on Niall's thigh. At this Niall didn’t really bother, because frankly, he got used to Harry having to touch him constantly at times.  
  
Harry deepened his nails in the fabric-covered flesh of Niall's thigh.  Thumb caressing circles, producing light shivers from the blond. Eventually his hand made her way upwards, forefinger teasing on the fastener and full hand palming Niall through the denim, taking him off guard. The bewildered older lad looked down to observe at Harry's actions. Harry watched closely at Niall's changing expressions and a smug smirk appeared on his face. "W-What are you doing Harry? It's no time," Niall tried to excuse, gulping.    
  
"I'm bored," Harry whined. "Besides, it's been some long-ass two days since I sucked you off. Quite fancied on it,"   


"Did ya?" Niall asked, looking at Harry. Harry nodded. "Have at it then."   


Harry licked his lips and slowly unfastened and unbuttoned Niall's jeans.   
The pulsing cock was pretty visible through black briefs. Niall struggled at focusing back on the road. Lucky them it's been fairly null from vehicles, otherwise someone might have been killed or at least injured and they would not make it to Harry's mum neither Harry would finish what he's about to start. Harry glided his hand into Niall's boxers and stroked it for a few seconds. Niall held a moan and Harry tugged the fabric off Niall's hard-on, still covering his thighs but his pink dick was for sure free from its 'cage'. Niall have tried to look on the highway as Harry bobbed his head down, pecking on the head slightly and then slowly taking the whole into his mouth.

Fuck. Niall loved so fucking much the way Harry's mouth felt around him. He had missed it if he's honest. It's not like they haven't done this before but now when Harry sucked him off as he drove to _Harry's mother house_ was even more exciting somehow.  
He recalled the time three years ago when Anne caught them in Harry's room fucking on Harry's study desk. They were mortified and facing her afterwards was an embarrassment at its finest but she hopefully moved on quickly, because when Niall visited Harry a week later she offered him to stay for dinner. They were seventeen back then, good old days.  


Anne was a nice lady, she didn't mind of her son being gay. She embraced him and his relationship with Niall with no difficult time at all.  
  
"God Harry," Niall groaned, fighting not to close his eyes and lose control on the vehicle.   
  
Harry narrowed his cheeks and buried his head further down so the tip of Niall's cock touched at the back of his throat. He slightly gagged but kept working on Niall's limb for the sake of his pleasured noises. He loved to listen to Niall producing these moans and wails, he liked when Niall praised him on his great job at pleasing his boyfriend, and for that he got a nice return of a slow, dirty fuck.   
  
Niall wiggled at his chair slightly, whimpers leaving his mouth. "You're so good baby, fuck, so good." His voice was tender but loud and eager for more.   
  
His eyes still on the road, he wasn't that weak. He wasn't weak at all. His right hand left the steering wheel, pulling at the long hairs clinging on Harry's nape. Niall's claws nipping Harry's scalp and Harry moaned when he tugged them roughly, making the younger to rupture from his seat, the belt securing his body limiting his movements forward. Harry's tongue worked in circles around Niall's shaft, mouth tight.   
  
"Ah, bloody hell Harry. I'm close babe," Niall announced, letting out a louder moan, hand dangerously slipping from the helm for a brief second until Niall catch up frantically.   
  
Niall thrust up and down in Harry's mouth until he came inside of his boyfriend's mouth, panting and quite overwhelmed. Harry was good. Harry tugged the fabric on Niall's member and fastened his jeans back, wiping the come from his mouth with the back of his hand and rubbing it on the leather of the seat secretly so Niall wouldn't choke him right in the spot.   
  
"You were fucking mighty. I should go over your mum's with you more often if that's what I get on the road." Niall teased, chuckling.

"Shut up." Harry snickered.   


Ten minutes later they pulled next to the house. Anne welcomed them warmly and kissed each on the cheek, gesturing them inside.  
  
Only if she knew what her son and his boyfriend have done on their way there.

**Author's Note:**

> my smut is bloody sorry


End file.
